


Lonely

by Miner5431



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Parenting, Canon Related, Disabled Jake Dillinger, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jake Dillinger Deserves More Love, Mild Language, No Dialogue, Not By Name But You Can Tell, Not Happy, Post-Canon, Rated teen for language, Rich Is Only Mentioned, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Swearing, i dont know how to tag this rip, i guess, its sad boi times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miner5431/pseuds/Miner5431
Summary: What life is like for Jake Dillinger.





	Lonely

  

 

Jake Dillinger was lonely. There was no denying it. He was lonely, tired, and Jesus Christ, he was hungry. He had nothing. Nothing at all, except for the clothes on his back that he didn't even like that much. He didn't even have parents. Well, he had parents, but it wasn't like they gave a shit about him anymore. Had they ever? He had spent so long pretending it was all fine and dandy, like it was all sunshine and fucking rainbows, that he must have convinced himself. But it wasn't. They hadn't even thought to take him with them, had they? No, they just took their fucking money and ran. They didn't even know what was happening, what he was going through. They didn't know that their son, their only fucking son, was trying, trying so damn hard, struggling to get through school, and after-school clubs, and then a job on top of that. Just so he could keep this goddamn crappy apartment that he was stuck in.

And the only reason he was stuck in it was because his best friend in the whole world burnt down his house, and every damn thing inside it. All the memories, gone. Just like that. All because of his best friend, who maybe wasn't even his best friend because he had some fucking computer in his brain and he was using him. He was only using him so he could get popular. What kind of asshole does that?

That wasn't it. It was his goddamn best friends fault that he couldn't even use his own legs anymore. He didn't even know if he would ever use them. He had to drop out of half of his clubs. God, life is cruel, isn't it? It's shitty, and cruel, and it's not fucking fair. But he can't think like this.

No, he shouldn't. He couldn't. After all, so many people had it much, much worse than him. Sure, some days he couldn't eat much because he needed some way to keep his apartment, but every day people were dying of starvation. At least he had somewhere to live. And hey, he wasn't completely alone after all. He had himself. That was enough.

 

 

 

 


End file.
